Mon ange, ma lumière
by EleaDeLune
Summary: Mon ange, ma lumière… je te demande pardon…"  Lettre à Parker…
1. Partie 1

Résumé : « Mon ange, ma lumière… je te demande pardon… …» Lettre à Parker…

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfiction ne sont pas ma propriété. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour ce que je fais, seul votre plaisir est ma récompense, alors pensez aux reviews… Merci !

Time-line : Plusieurs mois après IOTH.

Note de l'auteur : C'est une fanfic pas rose du tout. Âmes sensibles, passez votre chemin.

Note de l'auteur _bis_ :

Tout m'est venu en écoutant une chanson de Kyo, _Telle est ma prière_ (2000). C'est pas de la grande poésie, mais ces paroles m'ont inspiré.

« _Mon ange, ma lumière, mon intime repère,_

_Mon ange, ma lumière, qui chaque jour m'éclaire,_

_Telle est ma prière… _»

© Telle est ma prière (Refrain) – Kyo – 2000

.oOoOo.

Mon ange, ma lumière

**Mon ange, ma lumière** qui chaque jour m'éclaire, je te demande pardon…

Pardon pour le mal que je t'ai fait, pour les souffrances que tu as du endurer à cause de moi. Je suis la cause de ton malheur et je m'obstinais à croire le contraire. J'étais persuadé que j'étais la clef de ta liberté. Je m'accrochais à mes rêves, à vouloir te rendre heureuse, mais involontairement je n'étais qu'un obstacle à ton bonheur. Je m'obstinais à vouloir t'ouvrir les yeux sur une vérité qui n'était peut être pas la tienne.

Je t'aime mon ange. Je pensais à tort que ce sentiment était partagé entre nous. Voilà ce que c'est que de vivre dans l'illusion, la chute fut brutale. Mais je ne voulais que ton bonheur, je voulais te voir rire, je voulais apercevoir des étoiles dans tes grands yeux bleus. Mais ceux-là restaient toujours aussi froids. Je voulais te serrer dans mes bras, te réchauffer, te dire que tout irait mieux, te dire que je serais toujours près de toi. Je voulais te voir danser, te faire retrouver l'insouciance que tu n'as jamais eue.

Je voulais être celui que tu aimes. Celui qui aurait le grand privilège de te rendre heureuse.

Mon ange, ma lumière, je te demande pardon… si tu lis ces quelques lignes je te demande de ne pas pleurer, je veux te voir heureuse souviens-toi… si tu lis cette lettre, c'est qu'il est trop tard…

J'ai passé une grande partie de ma vie à aider les gens, mais j'ai échoué dans la tache qui me tenait le plus à cœur… je n'ai pas su aider la personne que j'aime le plus au monde…

Si je ne peux pas t'apporter ni la liberté, ni le bonheur, ni l'amour qui te sauverait, je n'ai plus vraiment de raison de vivre… je te demande pardon mon ange, ma lumière…

Ne pleure pas, je veux que tu vives et que tu souries à la vie…

Tu seras pour toujours mon ange, ma lumière, mon intime repère…

Je t'aime.

J.

.

Parker s'était rattrapée de justesse à son bureau. Elle s'était sentie vaciller, il fallait qu'elle s'asseye. Quelque chose avait du lui échapper. Tandis qu'elle relisait attentivement les mots tracés à l'encre noire, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Elle s'imprégnait de chaque lettre formée élégamment sur le papier, elle s'attardait sur la forme, sur cette écriture qu'elle avait si souvent eu à lire. Elle s'arrêtait sur les détails pour ne pas accepter le fond de la lettre. Mais en réalité elle avait compris l'ampleur de l'évènement dès la première phrase.

Elle ne retenait pas ses larmes, la lettre n'était pas explicite, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que Jarod avait commis l'irréparable.

Elle posa la lettre sur le bureau et pris sa tête entre les mains. Qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle prit conscience de l'importance de ce qu'elle avait dit lors de leur dernière rencontre et de ces quelques mots jetés à la figure du caméléon. Sous le coup de la colère, elle avait été odieuse. L'horreur de la situation lui prit à la gorge, elle eut un haut-le-cœur.

Prise de panique, elle eut soudain beaucoup de mal à respirer, comme si son cerveau mettait un temps incroyable à comprendre ce qui se passait, comme si elle réalisait à peine l'étendue du drame.

Est-ce que Jarod aurait pu faire ça ? Aurait-il mis à exécution ses dires ? Non… il n'a pas pu franchir le pas, il n'est pas si… il est sensé ! C'est un génie après tout !

.oOoOo.

_(Flash-back)_

Ils étaient là, dans cette ruelle mal éclairée, l'un en face de l'autre. Scène qui devenait habituelle pour Jarod, ces derniers temps, en effet il tentait moins de fuir, il retardait au maximum le moment crucial où il devait prendre ses jambes à son cou. Parker doutait que ce ne fût par manque d'efficacité du génie. Celui-ci s'arrangeait à chaque fois pour tomber face à Parker, seule, et ainsi avoir une de ces discussions qui irritait Parker et ravissait Jarod.

Scène habituelle donc, Parker plantait sur ses deux jambes, Smith&Wesson au poing, Jarod à quelques mètres, un sourire se dessinant sur les lèvres.

Sans doute ne savait-il pas que sa chasseresse préférée avait eu une dure journée et qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer – encore moins que d'habitude fallait-il rectifier.

- « Jarod ! Je te préviens ce soir pas question de disserter sur ma vie ou sur quoi que ce soit ! Si tu lèves doucement les mains et que tu te laisses faire, je te promets que je ne trouerai pas ton beau blouson sinon…

- Sinon quoi ? tu vas me tirer dessus… ? tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne le feras pas… s'il te plait Parker arrête ce jeu stupide… arrête de te voiler la face… agis pendant que tu en as encore l'occasion…

- Je t'ai prévenu que je n'acceptais pas de discuter de ma vie avec toi ! qu'est-ce qui n'est pas clair pour toi dans cette phrase ?!

- Je te signale qu'il ne s'agit pas uniquement de ta vie ! tu sais pertinemment que nos deux destins sont tracés côte à côte… je te propose la liberté, pourquoi t'entêtes-tu à refuser cette vérité ?

Parker bouillonnait. Elle ne supportait plus ce petit jeu que Jarod lui propose à chacune de leurs entrevues. Qui est-il pour croire qu'il peut changer sa vie en un claquement de doigts ?

- D'accord Jarod… Dis-moi pourquoi toi tu t'entêtes à croire que tu peux m'offrir la liberté ?

Jarod la regarda étrangement, puis s'avança d'un pas, quittant ainsi l'ombre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

- Si tu viens avec moi, tu… tu n'auras plus le Centre, tu quitteras ce travail qui te rend malade…

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui me rends malade ! qui est-ce qui me fait courir à travers les Etats-Unis ? Qui est-ce qui me réveille au milieu de la nuit ?

- Tu es obstinée Parker…

- Et alors ?!

- A quand remonte ton dernier fou rire, ton dernier moment de bonheur, d'insouciance…

- Nous sommes plus des enfants Jarod… !

- C'est dommage… j'aimerais t'offrir tout ça, j'aimerais te voir heureuse Parker. C'est tout…

- Tu veux que je te dise, il n'y a qu'une chose à l'heure actuelle qui m'empêche d'être heureuse, d'être libre… c'est toi !

Le sourire de Jarod disparut. Il observa d'un mauvais œil le revolver de Parker toujours braqué sur lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses que tu ne penses pas…

Le génie commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. Tout serait plus simple s'il se laissait capturer sans broncher.

- Mais je le pense Jarod ! Arrête de croire que tu me connais mieux que moi-même !

Jarod fut parcouru d'un frisson. Il n'avait jamais vu les yeux de Parker ainsi, plus proches du gris que du bleu qu'il connaissait.

- Parker… je t'en prie… baisse cette arme et viens avec moi… je sais que tu ne veux pas avouer les sentiments que tu portes en toi… mais je veux t'aider, parce que moi… moi je t'aime… je sais que tu le sais depuis toujours, mais je te le dis et le redis aujourd'hui pour te rassurer… je serais toujours près de toi parce que je t'aime Parker…

- Arrête Jarod ! je ne te porte aucun sentiment, et je te le dis aujourd'hui, je ne ressens rien pour toi Jarod, rien !

Son visage était impassible, Jarod était face à une étrangère. Il n'avait jamais connu Parker dans cet état. Ses yeux étaient humides et il avait mal. Mal comme si de milliers de lames l'avaient transpercées. Les mots de Parker résonnaient toujours. Il s'efforçait de penser qu'elle ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'elle disait mais il n'était pas convaincu…

- Je veux juste te voir heureuse…

- Arrête de jouer au prince charmant ! C'est un rôle qui ne te va pas… !

- Pourtant c'est la seule chose qui me préoccupe, si tu ne veux pas de moi, je… ma vie n'a plus grand intérêt…

- Alors c'est simple, je vais te faciliter la tache : toi au Centre, moi heureuse…

Jarod se résolut à jeter l'éponge. Parker était particulièrement entêtée ce soir… Il retenterait de la convaincre plus tard se disait-il, mais ses mots, ce soir, l'avaient profondément blessés. Il avait mal, il savait qu'il allait difficilement oublier ce que, la personne qu'il aime le plus, venait de lui jeter au visage. « Elle ne pense pas ce qu'elle dit » se répétait-il.

En attendant, son Smith&Wesson était toujours là et il fallait sérieusement qu'il pense à trouver une issue.

Par il ne sait quelle coïncidence, c'est le moment que choisit un chat de gouttière pour faire tomber des boites de ferrailles entassées, provoquant un vrai vacarme faisant sursauter Parker et Jarod. Celui-ci comprit en une demie seconde que c'était l'issue qu'il attendait. En un coup de pied circulaire plus ou moins réussi, il fit valser à terre le revolver de Parker, gagnant ainsi quelques précieuses secondes dans sa fuite.

Plus loin dans une ruelle, il entendit Parker jurer et pester contre lui.

Qu'avait-il fait pour que son comportement change autant ? Il commença à culpabiliser, puis se ravisa, il n'était pas forcément responsable. Parker était une forte tête il ne fallait pas que ça le trouble…

Mais si elle le pensait… ? Tous ces points de repère s'effondreraient. Son unique raison de se battre, la seule raison qui le poussait à jouer, à ne pas fuir pour de bon. Son unique point de repère, la seule chose qui le retenait dans ce monde.

Pourquoi l'amour fait-il aussi mal ? C'est un sentiment si beau et si puissant qu'il donne des ailes, mais lorsqu'il n'est pas partagé, il est source de tellement de paradoxes, de sensations contradictoires…

Le Caméléon mit sa main sur son cœur. Il battait la chamade. Était-ce du à la course qu'il venait de faire ou à ce que Parker lui avait dit ? Il n'avait pas envie d'y donner une réponse.

Il avait mal. Elle le faisait terriblement souffrir mais elle était également celle qui le rendait le plus heureux. Elle le faisait rêver et douter, espérer et trembler. Elle provoquait une réelle tempête en lui. Si seulement elle savait…

Il la détestait pour tout ça. Il la détestait parce qu'elle s'entêtait dans son jugement, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ce qui était flagrant. Il la détestait parce qu'elle s'obstinait à refuser sa main tendue, parce qu'elle ignorait l'intensité de ce sentiment. Il la détestait parce qu'il l'aimait.

Jarod s'adossa contre le mur de la ruelle, dans l'ombre, et se laissa glisser sur le sol froid. Au milieu de cette nuit sans lune, il se sentit désespérément seul. Les genoux repliés contre lui, il cala sa tête entre ses bras.

Cette nuit-là, dans une ruelle déserte, un homme pleurait, d'avoir trop aimé. Il prit alors une grave décision, scellant ainsi deux destins…

_29 février – 3 mars 2004_


	2. Partie 2

**Partie 2**

La douce lumière a laissé sa place à l'obscurité sur les côtes de Dover. Les derniers rayons de soleil finissent de teinter de parme le ciel immense, et peu à peu les premières étoiles se mettent à scintiller. La lune, pleine et blonde, gravit lentement la voûte céleste ce soir-là.

Face à la mer, sur les falaises, un homme semble dominer le monde. Sa silhouette se découpe dans la nuit, debout, il observe l'infini et écoute ce silence.

Seules les vagues qui viennent s'écraser contre les parois abruptes rompent le silence de l'endroit. Jarod ignorait qu'il existait aux alentours de Blue Cove un lieu si serein et si beau. Qu'un tel paysage lui soit offert dans cette région du monde particulièrement proche de l'Enfer, le surprenait. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir y emmener Parker…

Face à l'infini, cet homme pleure. Son cœur saigne et son âme le déchire. Comment aurait-il su qu'il pouvait souffrir à ce point malgré toutes les épreuves douloureuses qu'il avait déjà eues à surmonter ?

Ses larmes ont un goût de rancœur et de colère qu'il n'arrive plus à maîtriser.

Pourquoi cette sensation de dominer le monde, quand il n'en est rien… Comment réagir quand la seule raison qui vous pousse à vivre vous déteste à ce point… Comment oublier ces mots déchirants issus de la plus belle chose qui soit sur Terre… Comment peut-on vivre avec ce sentiment intense de vide en soi…

Jarod fait un pas en avant et se penche doucement. En bas, les vagues s'écrasent sur les parois escarpées et sur les rochers acérés. C'est vraiment haut ! Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

Il a mal. Il n'a pas arrêté d'avoir mal depuis la veille, et cette douleur le ronge, s'il ne fait rien il va devenir fou.

Et malgré ses capacités intellectuelles hors du commun, depuis la veille il se sent impuissant. Il ne sait pas que faire, il n'ose pas avancer, il n'ose pas reculer, il est bloqué, là, sous cinquante mètres de vide. Le moindre faux pas peut lui être fatal, alors il ne fait rien. Mais cette impuissance le rend malade. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il souffre. Combien de temps un être humain peut vivre dans un tel tourment ? Combien de mois, de semaines, de jours ?

Peut-on vivre seul ? Peut-on survivre ?

Son crâne lui inflige une autre douleur à force de ressasser ces vérités qu'il ne veut pas accepter. On lui martèle les tempes d'ouvrir les yeux, on lui hurle de reconnaître qu'Elle n'a pas besoin de lui et qu'il n'est plus utile dans ce monde.

Ses sanglots se font moins saccadés, et Jarod laisse ses larmes couler sur ses joues. Il a besoin de pleurer, il ne peut rien faire d'autre pour l'instant. Face à l'océan, dans cette douce nuit, que peut-il faire d'autre ?

Avez-vous déjà remarqué comme la Lune est belle ? Singulièrement belle. Elle détient un pouvoir envoûtant que peu de personnes remarquent. Elle est toujours présente et toujours mystérieuse. Chaque nuit, elle veille sur nous, écoutant nos secrets, nos confidences, nos colères et nos détresses.

Jarod s'agenouille, puis s'assied. Comme pour se justifier, il lève la tête vers les cieux et se met à lui parler. À la Lune, attentive et parfaite confidente d'un soir.

Puis, imperceptiblement, les étoiles se mettent à briller de plus en plus, toutes semblant plus curieuses les unes que les autres de l'histoire qui est contée. L'histoire de deux anges, qui se cherchent et se repoussent, qui s'épaulent et se détruisent, qui se tourmentent et se consolent. L'histoire tragique de deux anges qui s'aiment et se détestent.

Cette nuit-là, en observant attentivement le ciel, vous auriez pu apercevoir la Lune pleurer.

Jarod se leva, sourit à la Lune et celle-ci promit silencieusement de veiller éternellement sur Parker.

Jarod s'approcha du vide et ferma les yeux. Il pensa une dernière fois à son ange, à sa lumière. Il redessina mentalement sa silhouette, les courbes de son corps secrètement aperçues ce fameux soir sur Carthis, la couleur ébène de ses cheveux, le parfum de sa peau, la ligne délicate de ses lèvres, la nuance indescriptible de ses yeux, la forme parfaite de son visage. Un ange. Qui d'autre pourrait être ainsi doté ?

Tandis qu'il embrassait son souvenir avec la plus grande passion, il fit un autre pas dans le vide, confiant ainsi son corps aux profondeurs de l'océan, sous la protection de la Lune.

Depuis, chaque nuit, les étoiles dansent pour un ange aux yeux couleur océan, qui a perdu sa moitié.

.oOoOo.

Parker s'était assise à même le sol sur le perron de sa villa. Elle serrait contre elle la lettre de Jarod comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Elle savait ce qu'avait fait Jarod, mais elle ne le réalisait pas encore. Les larmes qu'elle laissait couler n'en étaient pas de tristesse mais de colère et de remords. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissée seule dans ce monde ? Il l'avait abandonnée !

Cette fois, tout était vraiment fini ?

Elle n'y arriverait pas… Comment continuer sans lui ? Toute sa vie perdait son sens. Que ferait-elle maintenant ?

C'était de sa faute. Elle s'en voulait à en mourir. Comment avait-elle pu lui dire ça ? Elle avait largement sous-estimé la sensibilité de Jarod. Ce n'aurait pas du l'atteindre ainsi… Elle s'en voulait, elle lui en voulait, elle en voulait à la Terre entière.

En ce début de soirée, la nuit et le silence enveloppaient Parker, le froid la transperçait, et la solitude l'oppressait.

La lune, ronde et orgueilleuse, s'était levée dans le ciel. « Pourquoi me nargues-tu ainsi toi ? » lui cria Parker.

Si seulement…

Si seulement elle avait osé franchir cette barrière qu'elle s'imposait depuis tant de temps…

Si seulement elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'il provoquait en elle, ce sentiment inconnu qui lui fait si peur…

Si seulement elle avait su le regarder dans les yeux et lui avouer ces quelques mots qu'elle redoute tant…

Si elle avait osé prendre sa main et la poser contre son coeur pour lui montrer comme il s'emballe quand elle est avec lui…

Si seulement elle avait écouté son cœur…

… il serait encore là.

Elle eut un sursaut de lucidité et se remit à pleurer. Elle prit la bouteille de scotch qu'elle avait près d'elle et se servit un verre.

Elle avala la boisson d'un trait.

Pourquoi la vie s'acharne-t-elle sur elle ? N'y a-t-il personne là haut pour empêcher ça ? Pourquoi blesse-t-elle tous ceux qu'elle aime ? Elle se maudit. Que vaut cette vie si c'est pour la gâcher ainsi ? Pourquoi faut-il se battre pour connaître le bonheur ? Pourquoi, pourquoi… Seuls les hommes qui se demandent « comment » sauront avancer, mais ces questions ne menaient à rien, il était trop tard.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les étoiles briller. Les yeux pleins de larmes, elle crut voir les étoiles danser et scintiller de mille feux les unes après les autres.

La Lune lui semblait moins arrogante, plus protectrice qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué.

D'un revers de la main, elle essuya les larmes qui roulaient encore sur ses joues, puis pris la plaquette d'anxiolytiques qu'elle avait près de la bouteille de scotch.

Elle la fit tourner entre ses doigts. Pourquoi ?

« Je veux te voir heureuse souviens-toi… » Ces quelques mots lui revinrent à l'esprit et elle serra la lettre un peu plus fort contre son cœur. « Ne pleure pas, je veux que tu vives et que tu souries à la vie… »

Tout serait plus simple si elle prenait ces quelques cachets. Elle s'envolerait et irait retrouver Jarod là haut, avec les étoiles…

Ils danseraient tous les deux dans les cieux sous le regard bienveillant de la Lune. Personne ne pourrait les séparer. Ils riraient et s'aimeraient à outrance.

C'est tellement facile de franchir le pas. Elle prit la plaquette et défit une dizaine de cachets. Elle les tenait dans sa main, les faisant rouler au creux de sa paume.

« Je te demande pardon mon ange, ma lumière »

Tellement facile que c'en est effrayant…

De quoi a-t-elle peur ? De quoi peut-elle encore avoir peur à l'heure qu'il est ?

Elle regarda le ciel, la présence maintenant rassurante de la Lune, le ballet des étoiles et parcourut à nouveau la lettre de Jarod. Elle effleura délicatement l'écriture noire et il lui sembla qu'elle se rapprochait déjà de Jarod.

« C'est moi qui te demande pardon Jarod… »

Elle entreprit d'avaler une à une les gélules avec le scotch. Après les avoir minutieusement ingérées, pour s'assurer de l'effet, elle en défit encore quelques unes et les avala à leur tour.

Elle but une dernière gorgée de scotch en la savourant, puis referma méticuleusement la bouteille.

Elle se cala contre la colonne de pierre sur laquelle le lierre et les plantes grimpantes s'enroulaient, elle posa la lettre de Jarod contre son cœur, puis attendit l'effet des médicaments.

La Lune et les étoiles, furent ce soir-là encore témoins d'un spectacle tragique.

Impuissantes, les étoiles continuèrent de danser dans la voûte céleste. La Lune, qui veille sur toutes les âmes en peine de la Terre, pleura toute la nuit.

L'ange aux yeux couleur océan retrouva sa moitié et toutes les nuits, si vous observez le ciel, vous pourrez apercevoir deux anges danser et rire parmi les étoiles.

**FIN**

_11 mars – 13 mars 2004_


End file.
